dance with the devil
by hanna19
Summary: un demonio que merodea por la ciudad de Ooo buscando y atrayendo hombres como su juguete y victimas, y en unas de esas tantas noches esta mujer demonio se cruzara con un jover rubio que de espertara su interes de una manera sadica e interesante...en donde este hombre estara condenado a bailar con la muerte...con el demonio. (adevertencia posible lemon en el capitulo siguiente)
1. Chapter 1

Dance with the devil

_Porque los demonios no solamente habitan en pesadillas o fantasías…también están en la realidad, esperando en la oscuridad, esperando…a consumirte por completo_

Se divisaba el cielo escuro de la noche, con su luna brillando en todo su esplendor, sobre la ciudad de Ooo, ciudad sumamente movida y ajetreada de día pero en las noches sus calles permanecen tranquilas y desiertas, sin los ruidos de los automóviles o personas hablando o caminando por sus calles, solo en silencio y oscuridad.

En un edificio de apartamentos algo antiguo, se encontraba una mujer desnuda de penetrante mirada y cabello oscuro como las sombras, sentada al borde de una cama, mientras acarciaba con las yemas de sus finos dedos el rostro de lo que parecía ser un hombre de tez blanca y cabello castaño pero que no se recocina bien por la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, dicho sujeto estaba tendido en el lecho sin ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo y sin hacer movimiento alguno. La mujer luego de tocar el rostro del hombre, bajo sus manos hasta su torso ensangrentado y con una herida más que profunda en este, la misteriosa morena acerco sus dedos hasta donde se encontraba la sangre que escurría de la herida de este para luego llevárselo a su boca y saborear el líquido carmesí, con una expresión de satisfacción y placer, como si disfrutara del perturbarte acto que estaba realizando. Luego de uno minutos la mujer se vistió, primero tomando su ropa interior negra de encaje, luego su vestido color rojo oscuro, ajustado en la zona del busto y que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, para finalizar con sus zapatos de tacón negro; tomo un collar de oro blanco con la incrustación de un diamante de zafiro y antes de salir del lugar dijo:

Marceline: esta fue una noche muy divertida mi querido John – dijo la peli negra con calma y cierto dejo de burla en su voz – pero temo que no podremos seguir viendo…pero créeme cumpliste con lo que dijiste, que me harías pasar una gran noche y lo hiciste – continuo con su tono irónico, para luego acercarse al cuerpo del hombre que yacía muerto en la cama y lamer con su lengua algunas manchas de sangre en lo que quedaba de su torso, hasta llegar a su cuello, y al terminar se alejó súbitamente y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación dijo – que lastima que no nos volveremos a ver querido, pero créeme la pase de maravilla…tu sangre no sabía nada mal – termino de hablar para luego abrir la puerta del lugar y salir de la habitación principal dejando el cadáver de un hombre con el torso abierto y una notoria mueca de dolor en su inexpresivo rostro.

Al salir del edificio, la mujer camino algunas cuadras por las frías y oscuras calles de la ciudad, merodeando y viendo con sus ojos "verdes" el panorama, como si buscara a su próxima víctima, siguió así hasta que diviso en un restaurante como un hombre de cabellera rubia, tez blanca y ojos azules se bajaba de un auto platinado con la compañía de una chica peli roja que parecía ser su novia, la morena al ver a ese hombre hiso que su mirada detonara un brillo de lujuria y maldad, pero también algo en ella despertaba, un viejo "sentimiento" tal vez que nunca, en sus mil años de vida sintió por algunas de sus víctimas, era extraño peor a la vez excitante. La mujer siguió viendo fijamente a ese joven hasta que este se diera vuelta y la mirara con esos ojos azules color cielo, este le dirigió una tímida y pequeña sonrisa para luego dirigir la mirada a su acompañante y entrar al local, al parecer tenía una cita con aquella peli roja porque los dos estaban vestidos de manera muy formal.

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro de miradas entre esta y el rubio, la mujer sonrió de forma sádica y dijo:

Marceline: parece que ya elegí a mi siguiente victima…mi querido rubio de ojos azules hay algo en ti que me atrae, algo que te hace diferente a los otros hombres…je considérate afortunado porque tal vez te deje vivir más de lo necesario para disfrutar un poco más de ti chico de ojos azules – dijo la mujer con ironía y malicia en su voz, la momento en que su aterradora sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y caminaba hacia algún lugar oscuro de la calle, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo intenso como la sangre y dejaba ver unos colmillos sobresalir un poco de su boca, al momento en que lamia los restos de sangre que habían quedado en la comisura de sus labios con su bípeda lengua, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

La mujer demonio que merodeaba en las noches buscando su alimento, sus víctimas, acababa de encontrar al que sería el siguiente de ellos que caería ante sus encantos y lujuriosos actos y miradas para luego poder consumir hasta la última gota de su sangre…pero algo en este hombre era diferente, algo que hacía sentir a la vampiresa "viva" o tal vez por el simple hecho de sentir algo por ese humano rubio, los demonios no sentían nada ante nadie no tienen sentimientos algunos por sus víctimas….peor quizás esta vez iba a ser diferentes, quizás este sádico y placentero juego duraría más de lo esperado….

Inspiración al máximo! Jejeje no creo q me hayan extrañado jajaja pero como soy muy mala les dejare la primera parte de esta nueva historia y proyecto q es algo diferente a los anteriores, es algo más oscuro y perturbador pero espero q sea de su agrado (por si no lo notaron esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno en donde casi todos son humanos, digo casi porque Marceline sigue siendo un demonio-vampiro pero más sádica y malvada) además de este es un fic finnceline q tendrá 3 capítulos de duración…pero como les dije q soy mala no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar pero lo hare cuando tenga tiempo, mientras tanto les dejo esto y bueno espero q sea de su agrado esta historia y mis locas ideas.

Ahora si me despido, hasta pronto :D


	2. Un encuentro con las sombras

Un encuentro con las sombras, la seducción del demonio

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde que la mujer demonio había seleccionado como su siguiente victima a ese hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, desde esa noche en que sus mirada se cruzaron accidentalmente, algo dentro de la morena hacia que su interés por ese humano fuera muy grande y perverso, a tal punto de haber estado siguiéndolo por las noches para saber más de él, de haberse inmiscuido en su hogar a observar las tranquilas facciones del joven al dormir, de haber tocado con las yemas de sus dedos su sedosa cabellera para luego pasar a su rostro, la comisura de sus labios y su cuello que tan deseosa estaba por probar, y en el momento en que su fría piel hacia contacto con la del joven, una intensa sensación de placer y deseo invadía su cuerpo como si una onda eléctrica o un mar de fuego se dispersara por todos su ser y se volviera incontrolable, a tal punto de haber rozado los labios de hombre con los suyos en un intento de apaciguar su anhelo carnal y lujurioso, provocando que el rubio despertara súbitamente de su descanso ante el contacto que no parecía ser un simple sueño debido a que podía sentir como si alguien lo observara fijamente en la oscuridad y que una sutil fragancia se percibía en el ambiente; era una situación extraña para el hombre, era algo que muchas veces lo llego a asustar y que comenzó a suceder desde aquella vez que vio a esa mujer de intensos ojos verdes, parada en la oscuridad con su mirada fija en él y con una expresión en su rostro por demás aterradora, pero eso no quería decir que no quería volver a verla, ya que a pesar del temor que podría llegar causarle su presencia había algo en el brillo de su mirada que la hacía ver seductora y atrayente para cualquiera…en realidad muy en el fondo esperaba encontrarla una vez más sin saber que eso podría implicar ser arrastrado por la oscuridad hasta su propia muerte.

Todo su comportamiento y actuar para con su nueva víctima solo llevaban a una conclusión, lo deseaba y lo quería solamente para ella, quería sentir su piel sobre la suya, que sus fuertes manos recorrieran su cuerpo, que la hiciera suya de la manera más íntima y lujuriosa, quería poder recorrer su esculpido torso y espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y tomar lo que en realidad venía a buscar, su sangre, que sin haberla probado todavía sabía que iba a ser diferentes a lo de los demás hombres, algo por lo que valía la pena esperar y jugar un poco más la vida y el alma de "su" hombre. Pero había algo que se interponía en su ideal y eso era la chica peli roja que había estado acompañando al joven esa noche, esa que efectivamente era su novia, esa que representaba un estorbo para la vampiresa y que se desharía de ella de una vez por todas…porque cuando este demonio quería algo lo conseguía sin importar cuántas vidas tuviera quitar en el proceso.

Era un viernes en la noche, la luna brillaba en su esplendor acompañada por algunas estrellas sobre el manto nocturno, y un hombre de cabello rubio y tez blanca, vestido con una camisa celeste con detalles en azul oscuro, con los primeros dos botones del cuello de la prenda desabrochado, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos de mismo color, estaba sentado en una mesa para dos dentro de un restaurante, esperando a su prometida a que llegara, pero se encontraba algo fastidiado por la situación porque ya casi hace media hora que la esperaba y no apareciera, provocando tal situación que dejara escapar algún que otro reproche:

¿Dónde estará?, dijo que llegaría e diez minutos…haaa espero que la espera valga la pena – dijo el hombre, que tenía como nombre Finn Murtons, mientras seguía esperando, algo incómodo por la situación a que su acompañante llegara…pero tal vez esa noche no se haría presente la peli roja si no alguien más.

Se encontraba caminado con cierta prisa por las oscuras calles de la ciudad una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel, vestida con una falda color naranja oscuro, una blusa blanca que dejaba ver un poco su busto, zapatos de tacón rojo y un abrigo del mismo color pero en tonalidad más oscura; pareciera que la mujer buscaba algo en ese momento, efectivamente era su auto color rojo que estaba estacionado es esa calle, al encontrarlo la joven se dirigió con prisa a abrir la puerta del conductor con sus llaves en mano, pero al hacerlo no se percató de una presencia que la llevaba siguiendo varias cuadras hasta que sintió como algo o alguien la tomaba del cuello y tapaba su boca para que no gritara y la arrastraba hacia un callejón oscuro del lugar. La mujer estaba asustada, por no decir aterrada por lo que estaba pasando, no entendía lo que esa "persona" fuera a querer con ella, pero algo era seguro…no saldría viva de esto; luego de que a arrastrar varios metros en la oscuridad, la azotaron bruscamente contra una pared y al levantar la vista hacia su agresor, lo que vio la dejo con la sangre helada y con un temor que nunca en su vida había experimentado, unos ojos que parecían inyectados de sangre que la miraban con un brillo de sadismo y maldad, adornados de una sanguinaria sonrisa y una voz oscura y tétrica que le decía:

-pobre niña ingenua, si tan solo no te hubieras entrometido en lo que no te importa te dejaría vivir…pero no es así, el destino es muy cruel a veces, ¿no crees? – le dijo la mujer al momento en sus garras se posaban sobre su cuello y comenzaba a apretarlo con fuerza.

-p-por favor, y-yo no te hice n-nada, no entiendo a lo q-que te refieres, p-por favor n-no me hagas d-año – le suplicaba la peli roja, con miedo y desesperación en su voz, al momento en que las lágrimas producto del temor que le producía el momento empezaban a escapar de sus ojos.

-¿ que no me hiciste nada?, claro que lo hiciste querida…estas evitando que me quede con tu prometido, con mi victima…mi querido humano de ojos azules – al decir esas palabras con un dejo de ironía en su voz, la despavorida mujer la miro sorprendida y asustada, y cuando estaba por decir algo más, la demonio se acercó hasta su rostro y le dijo en forma de susurro – no te preocupes, será rápido y no sentirás nada…la muerte es parte de la vida después de todo – termino de hablar la morena para luego seguir presionando su cuello con sus manos, empezando a asfixiar a la peli roja, hasta que de un momento a otro la vampiresa arranco su cabeza de un solo movimiento. Solo se escuchó un grito ahogado y en la escena se podía apreciar a la peli negra con la cabeza de su víctima en una mano, al momento en que con su lengua bebía las gotas de sangre que escurrían de esta, luego de unos minutos paso uno de sus dedos sobre el inexpresivo rostro de la mujer y agrego - te dije que no sentirías nada, pero sabes después de todo tu sangre no sabía tan mal…hace mucho que no probaba la sangre de una mujer pero todas tienen el mismo sabor asqueroso y corrupto de siempre…hasta luego querida, fuiste un buen aperitivo – termino de hablar la mujer, en tono frio y desinteresado, mientras dejaba la cabeza de la chica junto a su cuerpo decapitado y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, hacia su nuevo destino.

El joven rubio llevaba casi una hora esperando por su novia que no aparecía y ya estaba comenzando a molestarse más de lo que ya estaba, y ya fastidiado e impaciente por seguir esperando en el lugar como un idiota, se dispuso a irse, pero en ese momento sintió como alguien tomaba asiento junto a el, creyendo que se trataba de su "querida" Estela se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien estaba sentado en frente suyo, pero al levantar la vista fue una total sorpresa para el encontrarse a esa persona en este lugar:

-t-tu eres la chica que vi el otro dia afuera de este restaurante, ¿q-que haces aquí? – le pregunto el hombre sin poder creerse la presencia de la mujer.

-si soy yo, fue un lindo encuentro ¿no te parece? –le respondió esta con ironía – solamente estaba paseando por la zona y como vi que estabas solo decidí hacerte compañía ¿o es que acaso te molesto? – pregunto la morena con un tono de inocencia en su voz, mientras que sus ojos verdes que lo miraban intensamente se dejaba ver lujuria y sensualidad.

-s-sí, digo no, no me molesta que estés aquí, pero es raro encontrarte de repente en este lugar, pensaba que no te vería nunca más – le respondió el rubio aun impactado pero también distraído por apreciar la forma en que estaba vestida esa mujer, una falda negra ajustada a sus torneadas piernas, una blusa purpura en una tonalidad algo oscura con un escote que dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos, zapatos de tacón negro, adornado con su collar de oro blanco que colgaba de su cuello y hacia juego con su blanca y tersa piel. Luego de mirarla fijamente por unos segundos, salió de su transe y dijo ya más calmado – pero estaba por irme ya…digamos que no fue una buena noche – dijo con una expresión algo decepcionada en su rostro.

-¿acaso te dejaron plantado?

-si bueno, digamos que sí.

-entonces porque no nos quedamos a charlan un poco mientras tomamos algo, así tal vez te olvides de tus problemas – sugirió a mujer con una encantadora sonrisa.

El joven sin poder resistirse mucho ante el encanto de esa desconocida acepto la propuesta:

-está bien…por cierto mi nombre es Finn ¿y el tuyo? – le pregunto el hombre al momento en que servía un poco de vino en sus copas.

-Marceline, encantada de conocerte Finn, ahora dime que es lo que te anda molestado chico lindo – pregunto esta mientras bebía un poco del líquido de la copa.

-b-bueno veras lo que sucede es… -empezó a hablar el rubio algo apenado por el cumplido de la extraña mujer, mientras las horas pasaban en esa amena conversación.

Luego de la tranquila charla que tuvieron, el joven se ofreció en llevar a la morena hasta su casa, ella acepto con gusto, y al llegar a la entrada de su hogar se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta llegar la entrada del lugar, en ese momento en rubio intento despedirse de la mujer:

-bueno creo que será hasta la próxima Marceline – dijo este evitando mirarla directamente, por temor a que su deseo de besarla en ese momento se hiciera incontrolable y terminara haciendo algo que no debía pero que por una extraña razón deseaba intensamente.

La peli negra se dio cuenta de las intenciones ocultas del hombre, en ese momento sonrió con lujuria y malicia, sabiendo que sus pretensiones se estaban cumpliendo, en ese momento la joven se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y sus suaves labios con pasión fogosidad, este que estaba impresionado por la repentina acción de su acompañante correspondió gustoso la atrevida acción de ella, mientras dirigía sus manos hacia su cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

No supo en que momento paso pero ahora luego de ese inesperado beso, se encontraba tumbado en la cama de la mujer besando con intensidad su cuerpo semidesnudo debajo de el, al momento que una sus manos masajeaba unos de los turgentes pechos de esta y su otra mano recorría y acariciaba su esbelta figura. La morena que disfrutaba de las caricias del rubio a través de excitantes y apasionados gemidos, mientras se deleitaba con la cálida piel de este que recorría con sus finas manos y marcaba con vehemencia el cuerpo de este con besos y mordidas, provocando roncos gemidos por parte de este.

Luego de unos minutos de juegos y caricias, la mujer en un repentino movimiento se puso encima del joven y le susurro al odio de manera provocativa:

-sabes eres lindo y también tan inocente…pero sabes como complacer a una mujer, es hora de que alguien lo haga contigo – le dijo de forma traviesa al momento en que besaba sus labios, para luego bajar lentamente por su cuello, torso y abdomen hasta llegar entrepierna, en ese instante mujer rozo con su intimidad el sexo de el sobre la tela de sus únicas prendas, provocando que el hombre dejara escapar un gemido placentero pero lleno de deseo.

La morena sonrió al escuchar eso y poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de sus últimas prendas, al momento en que ella se posicionaba sobre su sexo, sentada sobre sus caderas, mientras sentía como el miembro de este se hacía paso por su intimidad, dejando que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios. Sus caderas se moviendo forma lenta y pausada, disfrutando del placer proporcionado por tal acto, mientras en joven recostado sobre la cama tocaba con una de sus manos uno de sus senos y con la otra acariciaba su muslo; de un momento a otro los movimiento y envestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y salvajes, dejando que los gemidos de ambos inundaran la habitación, y al pasar los minutos sintieron que final estaba próximo, en ese momento de extremo placer, el hombre vio algo que le pareció extraño y también perturbador, los ojos dela mujer cambiaban de un verde oscuro a uno rojo intenso y su boca entreabierta dejaba ver unos comillas sobre salir de sus labios, pero en ese momento en que estaba por asegurarse de lo que veía era real, una gran ola de placer invadió su cuerpo al momento en que sentía como su sexo dejaba impregnado el interior de la morena con su esencia , olvidándose por completo de lo que había observado antes, dejándose llevar por la lujuria y el placer.

En ese momento en que el rubio disfrutaba del momento que estaba acabando, la morena dirigió su boca al cuello de este y en un rápido movimiento clavo sus colmillos en la piel de este, succionando y probando un poco de su exquisita sangre; el joven solo sintió como un inmenso dolor se apoderaba de el para luego cerrar sus ojos producto del cansancio. Luego de unos minutos la mujer se apartó del cuello de este, del que aun escurrían algunas gotas de sangre producto de la mordedura realizada, miro al hombre con sus penetrantes ojos rojo fuego, acaricio su rostro y dijo:

-hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto como ahora mi querido Finn, realmente eres especial, no sé qué es lo que me atrae de ti pero me gusta…además de que tu sangre es exquisita, tan pura y limpia, no había probado algo así en años – hablo la mujer con felicidad y sadismo – por eso te dejare vivir aun…siéntete afortunado porque así disfrutaras más de mi como yo de ti…mi querido hombre de ojos azules – termino de hablar para luego apartarse del cuerpo que yacía inconsciente debajo suyo, mientras buscaba algo de su ropa y limpiaba un poco la sangre que había quedado en sus labios con su lengua.

El joven lentamente abría los ojos, producto de los rayos del sol que daban en su rostro, recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y creyendo aun que se encontraba en el hogar de la mujer, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse en recostado sobre su cama, con su ropa puesta, con la excepción de su camisa totalmente desabotonada, dejando ver en su torso alguno que otro arañazo y en su cuello aun se apreciaba las marcas de la mordida propinada por la mujer. Estaba totalmente confundido y desorientado ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño?, no se sintió demasiado real para haber sido solo un sueño, pero entonces como se explicaba el estar en su casa y no en el de la morena, era una situación por demás extraña. Luego de haber salido un poco de su asombro se sentó al borde de la cama y observo que sobre la mesita de noche había un número telefónico y un nombre escrito con tinta negra que decía "Marceline", le rubio tomo el papel entre sus manos y sonrió de forma triunfante, sabiendo que no se estaba volviendo loco y que todo lo que recordaba de ayer había sucedido realmente, dejo el papel en el mueble y se levantó dispuesto a seguir con su rutina del día, mientras la duda de cómo llego hasta su hogar rondaba por su cabeza.

Esa noche sin darse cuenta el joven había caído bajo los encantos y el hechizo de esa vampiresa, que no se conformaría con lo realizado, quería más, quería su sangre, su vida y su alma, y ahora sin nadie que se interpusiera sería más fácil de lograr. El baile en las sombras estaba comenzando y un amor sádico y retorcido empezaba a nacer entre el hombre y la mujer demonio…un baile con un oscuro final.

Hola una vez más! Jejeje parece que la trama de este fic les gusto XD y bueno como tuve tiempo les traigo el siguiente capítulo con un poco de todo Jejeje, espero que sea de su agrado y decirles q el próximo capítulo será el final de este fic (dije q iba a ser de 3 capítulos nomas xD) q continuare con los vampiros no se enamoran y relatos de una vagabunda (la historia de mi OC jeje)

Bueno creo q eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima :D


	3. la mascara del demonio

La máscara del demonio, un macabro juego

Ya habían pasado un poco de tres meses de ese inesperado encuentro de la mujer demonio con el hombre rubio, un encuentro que fue más allá de una simple charla, terminando de la manera tal vez menos esperada pero la más deseada por ambos, debido a que al joven le atraía esa misteriosa y lúgubre morena que además era sumamente hermosa y sensual, y no podía negar que le atraía demasiado, pero aun así era algo extraño que alguien que solo haya visto una vez y le haya provocado más temor que algún sentimiento positivo le atrajera tanto como ella, como si de la noche a la mañana con un simple encuentro de miradas lo haya dejado completamente idiotizado y embobado por esa mujer, era extraño…pero a la vez excitante pasar de una conversación formar a besos y caricias apasionados, de poder recorrer y explorar esa esbelta figura, besar sus exquisitos labios con intensidad y fiereza, de hacerla suya cada vez que se veían y escuchar su melodiosa voz gemir y susurrar su nombre con lujuria, pero también había algo que lo asustaba o por lo menos preocupaba un poco y eso era que siempre cuando despertaba en las mañana en su cama se encontraba con algunos rasguños, a veces profundos, por todo su torso y espalda además del hecho de que la peli negra no estaba en el lugar y no había rastro de ella como si nunca hubiera estado allí, sin contar la primara noche que estuvieron juntos y creyó ver sus ojos convertirse en rojo fuego ,con cierto brillo de malicia y oscuridad en ellos, y de su boca sobresalir un par de colmillos mientras que en sus labios se formaba una torcida sonrisa para luego terminar en su casa sin saber cómo llego allí y sin rastro de la mujer, solo con un número telefónico con su nombre "Marceline". Todo esto parecía salido de un cuento de ficción o quizás de una historia de terror, ya que luego de esa placentera y apasionada noche a la mañana siguiente se enteró con la repentina e inesperada muerte de su novia…su prometida, de una manera trágica y violenta, y eso represento un golpe muy bajo para el hombre, sumiéndolo en un estado de tristeza y melancolía pero también de unas intensas e inexplicable ansias de ver a la chica de ojos "verdes", especialmente en las noches, para luego terminar en la cama de este satisfaciendo sus deseos y ahogando sus penas sobre el cuerpo de esta, desapareciendo en las mañanas y haciéndose presentes en las oscuras noches; era una situación rara e inexplicable, su prometida había muerto hace poco y el con la amargura que aun cargaba en su corazón, terminaba la mayoría de los días viendo y poseyendo a esa extraña morena, que incluso se hacía presente sin que la llamaran y también en su mente en forma de sueños y pesadillas, en donde volvían a aparecer esos penetrantes ojos rojos y su sádica sonrisa, haciendo que michas veces despertara exaltado y asustado en medio de la noche…su relación con esta mujer era una explosiva combinación de temor, pasión…y amor, porque sin darse cuenta y sin quererlo se había enamorado de ella…pero sin saber que en realidad se había enamorado de un despiadado y sanguinario demonio.

Tres semanas habían trascurrido sin noticias de la peli negra, no la veía, tampoco contestaba sus llamadas telefónicas y no se aparecía repentinamente en su hogar como acostumbraba a hacer, simplemente parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra como si nunca hubiera existido. Esta situación le preocupaba y fastidiaba, quería verla de vuelta y no solamente para charlar, pero ella no aparecía; pensó en varias ocasiones en ir a buscarla a su casa, que a pesar de no tener la dirección, recordaba cómo era la fachada por fuera, pero termino desistiendo de esa idea porque con le qué había pasado a Estela y a otras personas que salían en los encabezados de noticias protagonizando terribles muertes temía que le pasara lo mismo.

Se podía ver una vieja casa abandonada y oscura en lo que parecía en las afueras de la ciudad, era de noche y una fría brisa corría por el ambiente, y dentro de lugar se podía apreciar a una mujer con una blusa color rojo oscuro desabotonada que dejaba ver parte de su ropa interior de encaje, unos jeans negros ajustados a sus piernas y unas botas largas del mismo color que la prenda superior, pero no estaba sola también se encontraba un hombre de ojos marrones y cabello negro, que besaba con intensidad mientras desabotonaba la camisa gris del sujeto y tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos su pecho. El hombre al ver la atrevida y rápida acción de la mujer le dijo:

-valla, parece que te gusta ser rápida en esto ¿verdad? – le dijo con cierta ironía – pero sabes no me molesta para nada, con alguien sexi como tu todo se siente bien – siguió hablando el hombre con un tono más juguetón y lujurioso en su voz, al momento que veía como la morena que estaba sentada en sus piernas, se levantaba súbitamente y le daba la espalda a este, que ante tal acción solo le dijo – ven aquí preciosa, no te hagas la difícil, sabes que lo que quiero y tu también…ven juguemos un poco, te hace sentir muy bien – pronuncio esas palabras con picardía y deseo.

La mujer que escucho atentamente sus palabras volvió a acercarse a él, sentando de vuelta en sus piernas y le dijo:

-se ve que te gusta jugar Erick, a mi también sabes – le susurro está a su oído de manera sensual, para luego agregar – pero es una lástima que este juego no dure mucho…sabes tienes razón, yo también quiero algo de ti…pero no lo que tu pretendes…adiós mi dulce Erick – termino de hablar la mujer en tono burlón y lúgubre, para luego atravesar con sus garras el torso del joven. Solo se escuchó un desgarrador grito en medio de la oscuridad y luego solo silencio, la morena sonrió con malicia mientras terminaba de abrir el pecho y abdomen de hombre por la mitad y la sangre empezaba a esparcirse por el lugar, al momento en que esta lamia la sangre que quedaba en su mano con su viperina lengua, con una expresión de placer y regocijo en su rostro.

La peli negra se levantó del cadáver del moreno, con sus ropas un poco manchadas con el líquido carmesí y en forma sádica dijo:

-sabes Erick si me diste lo que quería y no sabes nada mal…pero no mejor que la sangre de mí querido chico de ojos azules – dijo sarcástica y cruelmente, para continuar hablando - pero aun así cumpliste con tu cometido…darme lo que venía a buscar – al terminar de hablar la mujer rio levemente para luego abalanzarse sobre su víctima y consumir su sangre, mientras su rojiza mirada brillaba con intensidad.

Era un jueves por la tarde y ya se cumplían cuatro semanas desde la última vez que el rubio tubo noticias de ella, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su sala, con expresión seria y preocupada y en silencio; pasó así unos minutos más hasta que se decidió a hablar:

- ¡ya es suficiente!, no puede ser que haya pasado tanto tiempo y ella no apareciera –decía el hombre frustrado – voy a ir a buscarla en su casa…espero que se encuentre allí – termino de hablar para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida de su apartamento, tomar las llaves de su auto y salir del lugar. Llego hasta su auto platinado, se subió en el y arranco hacia su destino.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que llego a su destino, bajo del vehículo, y se dispuso a tocar la puerta con firmeza pero nadie contestaba, lo intento varias veces más, hasta que ya un poco molesto golpeo la puerta con más fuerza, provocando que esta, que estaba sin mucho seguro, se abriera. El joven al ver la puerta abierta entro en el hogar rápidamente, cerro con delicadeza la entrada y se dispuso a buscar a la mujer:

-¿Marceline?, ¿Marceline estas aquí?, soy yo finn – dijo el hombre un poco incómodo por irrumpir de esa forma en la casa de la morena, no escucho una respuesta, así que se dispuso a buscarla por otras partes del lugar hasta llegar a su habitación, que aun recordaba nítidamente por ser testigo de su primer "encuentro". Al entrar una peculiar fragancia a fresas se hiso presente en la habitación, pero también mezclada con un fuerte olor a sangre, una combinación por demás perturbadora, pero no le presto mucha atención al percatase que sobre la cama había un pequeño papel escrito y arrugado, este algo curioso lo tomo entre sus manos y leyó en contenido de la nota, era la dirección de un lugar con un nombre escrito al lado.

-¿Erick?, pero que raro – dijo el rubio, dejando el papel en su lugar al momento que su mirada se topaba con otra nota sobre la mesita de noche, y al tomarla su asombro e intriga se hicieron más grande - ¡que!, p-pero si son nombres de otros hombres con la misma dirección… ¡que rayos significa esto! – pronuncio el joven, atónito y celoso, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo le molestaba que estuviera con otros que no fuera el, como si la peli negra se tratase de su propiedad, cuando en realidad eran dos amantes ocasionales y lujuriosos.

Dejo la nota en su lugar y tomo la que estaba sobre la cama mientras salía de la habitación y luego de la casa, apresurado e intranquilo, se subió a su automóvil, lo puso en marcha y se dirigió con prisa al lugar, para saber de una vez por todas que significaba todo esto y que secreto escondía la mujer…pero nunca se esperaría con lo que iba a encontrarse.

Llego al lugar que la dirección señalaba, bajo de su auto y se dispuso a entrar en esa casa tétrica y abandonada, y al hacerlo un escalofrió invadido su cuerpo, mientras que el temor empezaba a hacerse presente en él, en el instante de haber pisado ese terreno.

Camino unos metros con algo de dificultad, por la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación sin contar por el hecho de que afuera ya estaba anocheciendo, siguió así hasta que se encontró con una gran puerta de madera algo gastada, la abrió suavemente, y al entrar solo había más oscuridad y un viejo sillón azul cerca de una de las ventanas…no había nadie o eso creía, porque al adentrarse un poco más en la habitación un fuerte y asqueroso hedor a sangre y putrefacción invadido el ambiente, provocando que se tapara la boca con la manga de su chaqueta, al momento en que su mirada se quedaba fija en un punto negro que se movía en las sombra, y al mirar con más detenimiento la sangre se le helo, su cara se deformo en una mueca de horror por lo que sus ojos veían, y solo pudo atinar a decir de manera entrecortada:

-M-Marceline – dijo el hombre con miedo y pavor, quedándose estático en su lugar, al momento en que la susodicha aparecía entre la oscuridad y lo miraba con despiadada perversidad y deseo.

-hola mi querido finn…es bueno verte de nuevo, ya te extrañaba – dijo la mujer con burla y felicidad, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su fino rostro manchado con sangre, específicamente en su boca y sus ropas y manos sucias con el mismo liquido rojo, que aun escurría levemente de sus finos dedos.

Un escenario sangriento y perturbador se alzaba sobre la vista del rubio, que aun miraba despavorido a la mujer, en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que la primera vez que vio sus penetrante ojos rojos no era una alucinación sino una realidad, una cruel y enfermiza realidad sacado de algún cuento de horror…había descubierto la máscara de la mujer, del demonio, y ahora…su vida estaba en las oscuras garras de la mujer vampiro…este baile estaba próximo a terminar con un perturbador final…

Hola otra vez! Jejeje aquí les traigo otro cap. de este fic que parece que gusto mucho, jeje bueno espero sea de su agrado y decirles que el próximo cap. será el final...espero sorprenderlos o que por lo menos les guste, lo que si ese final estará para el fin de semana por que en el trascurso de la semana estaré muy ocupada, espero sepan esperar hasta el fin de semana.

Sin más me despido, hasta pronto


	4. un pacto de sangre y alma

Un Pacto de sangre y alma, el comienzo de un romance con el demonio

Un escenario oscuro y siniestro se alzaba a la vista del joven, que solo podía mirar atónito la imagen que tenía en frente, la figura de la mujer que tanto buscaba y quería para él estaba a escasos metros, con sus rojizos ojos que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad de la habitación y una macabra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esperando a que este respondiera a su recibimiento.

El rubio estaba aterrado, las manos y las piernas le temblaban un poco, se había puesto sumamente pálido y un fuerte escalofrió recorría su espalda, estaba asustado, como nunca antes lo había estado…porque sabía que no saldría vivo de este lugar; incluso el ambiente y la escena se mostraban acordes a una pesadilla, una oscuridad absoluta, silencio y un fuerte hedor a sangre y muerte.

Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, sin hacer ningún movimiento y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, la mujer se fue acercando lentamente a él, con su largo cabello negro meciéndose por la brisa nocturna y su mirada fija en el hombre detonando deseo y frialdad, vestida con una blusa morada que por su escote dejaba ver un poco sus pechos, una falda negra ajustada sus torneadas piernas y unos zapatos de tacón negro que se escuchaban repiquetear con cada paso que daba sobre el viejo suelo de madera, dejando a su paso un camino de pequeñas gotas de sangre que aun escurría de sus dedos. El joven al percatarse que aquella aterradora morena se acercaba a él solo pudo atinar a correr hacia la gran puerta del salón, en un intento desesperado por escapar de las garras de la mujer demonio, pero esta fue más rápida que el joven, por qué al estar a escasos centímetros de la salida, la peli negra se interpuso quedando frente a él; en un acto atrevido e inesperado la mujer lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta gris de este y rozo sus labios manchados con los del rubio que la miraba con asombro y temor, luego la morena rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de este acortando con la distancia entre sus cuerpos y con voz irónica y malévola le dijo:

-¿Por qué tanta prisa mi querido finn?, ¿acaso no me estabas buscando?, bueno ya me encontraste – le dijo está mirando directamente a los azulinos ojos del hombre, percatándose del miedo y desesperación que sentía – no te asustes, no voy a hacerte nada mi lindo finn…si hubiera querido hacerte algo ya lo habría hecho mucho antes – le susurro a su oído de forma perversa, para luego besar suavemente el cuello de este, dejando manchada su piel con el líquido carmesí que aún quedaba en sus labios – eres especial finn…muy especial.

El rubio impresionado por la repentina acción de la morena, logro articular unas palabras:

-M-Marceline ¿qué es lo q-que quieres?, acaso vas a matarme ¿v-verdad? – pregunto este, aun con la mujer aferrada a él, sintiendo como sus fríos labios tocaban su piel provocando que su cuerpo se sobresaltara ante el contacto y con el agrio sabor de la sangre en su boca, producto del atrevido beso de esta – o solamente quieres divertirte conmigo un poco más como las veces anteriores…y yo creía que lo que había visto la primera noche que estuvimos juntos era una pesadilla pero era real…dime ¿Qué eres? Y ¿Qué quieres conmigo? – dijo el joven aun asustado y con notoria inquietud en su voz.

Al escuchar esas palabras la peli negra sonrió de forma macabra y lujuriosa, al momento de responder a la pregunta del hombre:

-ya te dije mi querido finn no voy a matarte, eres especial – dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia adentro del salo, provocando que el rubio retrocediera ante los pasos de esta – no solamente me divertí yo con todo este pequeño juego, tu también lo hiciste finn…ambos lo disfrutamos mucho – siguió hablando la mujer y avanzando entre la oscuridad hasta hacer que el joven tropezara con el sillón azul que había en la habitación, la morena lo empujo levemente provocando que se sentara en el viejo mueble – y si quieres saber que soy podría decirte que soy eso que aparece en las noches, en sueños y pesadillas, en aterradoras fantasías, en cuentos de horror…soy la muerte y la oscuridad…soy un demonio – dijo estas palabras con tranquilidad y gusto, para luego agregar – que busca divertirse con la los bajos placeres de los hombres, jugar con sus ilusiones…sabes los mortales son entretenidos…pero también son deliciosos, su sangre y dolor es un placer para mí – le dijo esta, sentada sobre las piernas del rubio y pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el rostro de este, mirándolo con deseo y perversidad.

El rubio solo escucho las siniestras palabras pronunciadas por la morena…por ese demonio, que a pesar de su aterradora confesión seguía deseado con vehemencia y el tenerla tan cerca, acariciando su rostro de forma encantadora hacia que sus ansias por acariciarla y hacerla suya se volviera incontenibles; tal vez con todo lo sucedido en este tiempo desde su inoportuno encuentro con la mujer haya hecho que su juicio y cordura se perdieran completamente a tal punto de estar ahora deseando a la peli negra más que nunca, a pesar de su oscura y sanguinaria apariencia…en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de un demonio sin alma y sin corazón.

Pero cuando estaba por dejarse llevar por las suaves caricias de esta, su vista se quedó fija en un punto específico del lugar, y al pasar de unos segundos viendo a esa inmensa oscuridad sus ojos hicieron un terrible y sádico descubrimiento…eran cadáveres, hombres con una expresión de dolor y temor en sus inertes rostros, que estaban esparcidos por la otra parte de la habitación, algunos con sus torsos abiertos por la mitad y otros decapitados o con profundos agujeros en sus pechos, y al ver más nítidamente noto la sangre seca esparcida por el suelo y las paredes, esa brutal imagen de la que era espectador el joven solo provoco que su miedo y desesperación se intensificarán, sintiendo como esas miradas muertas y apagadas lo miraban fijamente trasmitiéndole solo mas pánico de lo que ya estaba sintiendo, y solo fue capaz de articular unas palabras sin quitar la vista de esa espantosa escena:

-P-porque…s-solo dime porque – dijo este, con voz temblorosa e intranquila

La mujer al percatarse de lo que veía con tanto interés el joven solo dijo:

-porque es divertido, ellos querían jugar, querían algo de mi…solo que no sabían con quién estaban jugando…pero su sangre a pesar de ser corrupta y viciada era deliciosa – le contesto esta, al momento que le quitaba la chaqueta al hombre y tocar su torso sobre la tela de su camisa celeste – pero ellos no son nada comparados contigo, finn hay algo en ti que me atrae…y eso me gusta – dijo estas últimas en forma de anhelo.

-fuiste tú ¿verdad?, tu mataste a Estela – hablo el joven, cambiando de tema inesperadamente, y mirándola a los ojos prosiguió – s-solo dime porque…porque lo hiciste.

-eres rápido para darte cuenta de las cosas – contesto esta con una sonrisa burlona, para luego continuar – lo hice porque ella era un estorbo para nosotros…puedes contarlo como un favor de todas formar la hubieras dejado, solo me adelante a los hechos…además a mí no me gusta compartir las cosas y menos a los hombres…y más si es alguien tan especial como tú – termino de hablar al momento en que se acercaba al rostro del joven para unir sus labios en un intenso y apasionado beso, que por alguna extraña razón acepto gustoso el rubio, profundizando el contacto con sus leguas explorando la cavidad del otro.

Al pasar unos minutos se separaron por falta de oxígeno por parte del hombre, para luego dedicarse miradas llenas de lujuria y fogosidad, en ese momento la mujer se dispuso a hablar:

-eres encantador finn, pero al parecer te gusta jugar con lo que no debes – dijo esta en tono irónico – con ese beso solo me demostraste que lo que veo en tus ojos y en tu alma es verdad…tú me deseas, me quieres…me amas.

-si es verdad te amo…pero tu ¿me amas? O todo esto es parte de tu juego – dijo este con seguridad y curiosidad, mientras sus manos la sostenían por la cintura de manera posesiva, esperando una respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

-eres tan tierno…pero también ingenuo, mi querido finn los demonios no sienten, no tienen corazón y ni alma, y por ende los seres como yo no pueden amar…pero puede decirte que te quiero…te quiero solo para mí – le respondió la mujer al momento en que volvía a rozar sus labios con los del joven.

Con las palabras de la mujer y ese acto lleno de deseo, ambos dejaron que la lujuria y la pasión los invadiera, dejándose llevar por esos intensos sentimientos. Al pasar los minutos los primeros gemidos de excitación se hicieron presentes en la habitación, por parte de la morena ante los besos y caricias que le dedicaba su amante a su cuello y clavícula, al momento que empezaba a deshacerse de la blusa de está dejándola caer en alguna parte del suelo; por su parte la mujer había desprendido los botones de la prenda del joven, para luego recorrer con sus finas y frías manos el marcado torso del rubio, al momento en que acercaba su rostro al cuello de este para besarlo con fiereza y luego hacer lo mismo con el lóbulo derecho de su oído, provocando que este dejara escapar algunos roncos gemidos de placer.

Los minutos pasaron y las caricias se hacían más intensas y apasionadas, el hombre se encontraba ahora besando y masajeando los firmes pechos de la morena, que disfrutaba del acto mientras acariciaba y enredaba sus dedos en el suave cabello de este; de un momento a otro la peli negra deslizo su mano hacia el cierre del pantalón gris del joven, rozando levemente el sexo de este, haciendo que el placer y las ansias de hacerla suya se fueran incontrolables. El rubio luego deslizo sus manos por debajo de la falda de esta, deshaciéndose así de su prenda inferior, al momento en que ella hacia lo mismo con sus bóxers.

La mujer se posiciono, sentada sobre las piernas de este, para luego sentir como una ola de placer invadía sus cuerpos, al momento de sentir como el miembro del joven se hacía paso por el interior de la morena. Los movimientos empezaron siendo lentos y pausados pero llenos de pasión y deseo, mientras los gemidos de excitación retumbaban en la habitación; luego de un momento a otro las envestidas y movimientos de caderas se hicieron rápidos y salvajes, provocando que sus respiraciones se hicieran entrecortadas, el corazón del rubio latiera desbocadamente y los rojizos ojos de la peli negra brillaran con intensidad y lujuria, y de un momento a otro sintieron que el clímax de esta oscura y apasionada danza estaba por llegar a su fin. La mujer se aferró a la espalda de este, clavando y rasguñando su piel con sus uñas, mientas el hombre la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura, al momento de sentir como su sexo palpitaba cada vez más dentro de la intimidad de la mujer, y en ese momento en que ambos dejaban escapar un sonoro y excitante gemido mientras el rubio impregnaba con su esencia en el interior de la peli negra; luego de ese placentero momento la mujer se acercó al cuello del joven y clavo sus colmillos en la piel de este, succionando su sangre con disfrute y regocijo, ante esa acción el de mirada azulada sintió un intenso dolor en la zona afectada pero no duro demasiado porque la morena se acercó a sus labios y antes de rozarlos dijo:

-tu sangre es tan pura y especial finn…pero dime ¿tu realmente me amas? – le pregunto está a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-si te amo Marceline…realmente te amo – contesto el chico con afecto y seguridad a la demonio, que lo miro con ternura y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-es bueno escuchar eso…yo también te quiero, te amo – dijo esa última palabra con cierta frialdad y credibilidad, para luego besar los labios de este, no sin antes dejar escapar unas palabras en forma de susurro – y por eso serás mío…solo mío…para siempre – pronuncio esas palabras para terminar de unir sus labios, con algunos rastros de sangre perteneciente al rubio.

Ese roce de sus labios no duro demasiado, y en el momento en que separaba su boca de este, una extraña aura blanca se adentraban a la cavidad de la mujer, al momento en que el joven caía inconsciente sobre el sillón. La morena se levantó de sus piernas y camino hasta alguna parte del salón, dándole la espalda al hombre, para colocarse su ropa interior tanto superior como inferior, acomodando su falda y tomando entre sus manos su blusa, en ese momento en que se encontraba sola en medio la oscuridad reinante, sintió como unas fuertes manos la agarraban por detrás y se apasionaban en sus caderas al momento que besaban suavemente su cuello, dejando ver la mirada opaca y sin brillo en los azules ojos de este. La morena ante ese contacto sonrió con satisfacción y perversidad, acariciando con su mano libre el rostro de su captor, al momento en que decía:

-ahora que tengo tu alma serás mío para siempre mi querido finn…estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad…y podrás amarme todo lo que quieras y yo disfrutar de ti…y de tu exquisita sangre – termino de hablar mientras que en sus labios se formaban una sonrisa siniestra y victoriosa con su penetrante mirada brillando de forma perturbadora, al momento en que esa macabra y apasionada imagen se perdía en medio de la oscuridad y de los restos de sus anteriores víctimas.

_Porque cuando te enamoras de un demonio, dejas que la pasión y la locura te invadan…porque al tener un amor prohibido y perverso, dejas que tomen todo de ti….desde tu vida hasta tu alma…en un pacto eterno de amor…teñido de sangre y oscuridad_

Hola otra vez! Jejeje bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia algo perturbadora y oscura (pero q parece q les gusto XD) como dije antes ahora estoy en periodo de parciales, así que solo publicare los fin de semana, pero de todas formas espero que disfruten de este final que tiene de todo un poco jaja...avisarles que pronto estará el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic "los vampiros no se enamoran" (disculpen por la tardanza)

Sin mas me despido…nos vemos luego.


End file.
